l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Miliko
Yasuki Miliko was a Crab Clan bushi and courtier who served Yasuki Hachi. She was known to take advantage of her prowess with the sword during negotiations. Yasuki Miliko (Code of Bushido flavor) Winter Court - 1168 In 1168 Hida Shara and Miliko came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo to make marriage arrangements with the Doji family. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer A misunderstanding between Shosuro Higatsuku and Miliko led to the Scorpion being banished from court. The Crab were at odds with the Scorpion due to the attempts on Kisada's life which had led to the beginnings of the Crab-Scorpion War. Knowledge First (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske Higatsuku mistakenly had slandered the late Yasuki Hachi in court, while attacking Yasuki Miliko. Tsuruchi Kaya caught this mis-step and used it to in court to force Higatsuku’s exile from court. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 6 Engagement Miliko became engaged to Kakita Bikan, Masters of Court, p. 103 who married her at the end of Winter Court. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 3 Toshi Ranbo After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo the Imperial City was occupied by the Phoenix Clan under the command of the Council of Five. Miliko talked with the Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai, who convinced her that they only wished to protect the city. Occupation, by Shawn Carman Ruby Champion When the Ruby Champion Utaku Takai decided he would retire after the defeat of his khan in 1169, A Special Assigment, by Shawn Carman he searched for the person to replace him as the sensei of the Emerald Magistrates at the Ruby Dojo. He decided that Miliko would be the one to replace him . Test of the Ruby Champion Third Yasuki War The Crab and Crane Clan had to arrange the new Yasuki Daimyo who would replace the late Yasuki Hachi. The Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai would be able to accede to someone such as Miliko as Yasuki's heir. This option was denied after a meeting between Domotai and the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon which sparked the Third Yasuki War between both clans. Family Troubles, by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Winter Court 1169 - Kyuden Otomo Miliko attended the Winter Court in 1169 at Kyuden Otomo, where she was not among the select few able to procure the proper fashion (as set by Doji Domotai). The Flowers, The Snow, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan In 1170 Otomo Hoketuhime publicly humiliated Miliko and her Clan, when the Otomo Daimyo chastised the Crab for the unfortunate deaths of Cherry Blossom Snow Brewery workers after their forces occupied Cherry Blossom Snow Village. Masters of Court, pp. 4-7 Destroyer War In 1172 the majority of the Crab lands were under the Destroyers control during the Destroyer War. They advanced into the Scorpion territory, and the enemy leader Kali-Ma unleashed the God Beast, a gigantic creature that took the battelfiels. The Jade Champion Kuni Daigo requested the redeployment of Emerald Magistrates, and Miliko was given permission by the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen. It was instrumental the political aid of Yoritomo Yoyonagi, who lobbied in the Imperial Court to force Jimen. Miliko commanded the Magistrates into the Scorpion provinces and met Daigo. Tactical Redeployment, by Rusty Priske Bikan remained behind Her husband Bikan, who initially was anxious to enter in battle against the invaders at the Crab lands, remained at Toshi Ranbo when he knew the fight had been moved to Scorpion lands. Miliko thought he was just disappointed that he could not defend the lands of the Crab, wanting to prove himself with his new clan. Tactical Redeployment, by Rusty Priske Activities The duties of the Ruby Champion were bound to the Ruby Dojo, as the role of the sensei was an honoured one, but during the war Miliko was active. Worthy, by Robert Denton Legacy Miliko wrote her journals so the next generations could learn from her experience and teachings. Bokken of the Ruby Champion (Promo flavor) She bestowed the Ruby Championship on Tsuruchi Nobukatsu, over all of his peers. External Links * Yasuki Miliko (Code of Bushido) * Yasuki Miliko Exp (Promo) Category:Crab Clan Members Category:Ruby Champions Category:Emerald Magistrates